1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam apparatus having an electron emitting device that emits electrons, which is used in flat panel displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there are known electron emitting devices in which a number of electrons emitted from a cathode are extracted after they scatter and collide with a gate opposed to the cathode. As devices emitting electrons in such a manner, surface conduction type electron emitting devices and laminated electron emitting devices are known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-251643 describes a high-efficiency electron emitting device in which a gap of an electron emitting portion is 5 nm or less. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-229809 describes a laminated electron emitting device, in which the condition for achieving high electron emission efficiency is expressed as a function of gate material thickness, driving voltage, and insulating layer thickness. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-167693 describes a laminated electron emitting device having a configuration in which a notch (recess) is provided to an insulating layer at the vicinity of an electron emitting portion.
However, the electron emitting devices described in the above-mentioned patent documents may require further improvement in electron emission efficiency and control over electron beam shape.